Tournesol et rayon de soleil
by Rovarandom
Summary: Recueil de drabbles RusAme. Fluff, UAs, situations diverses et variées. Quoi de mieux que la rencontre entre un tournesol et un rayon de soleil ?
1. Miss you

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages d'Hetalia appartiennent à Hima-papa.

 **Notes :** Ca faisait un moment que je n'avais pas posté sur ce fandom, excepté pour le dernier chapitre de ma fic sur Ivan et Alfred ! Me revoilà donc avec un recueil de drabbles. J'en ai, en tout, sept d'écrits, et je ne pense pas m'arrêter là ! Tout sera, comme toujours avec moi, très guimauve. Je pense faire des UA, l'univers normal, toutes les idées qui me passent par la tête, en somme.

J'espère que cela vous plaira ! Je vous laisse donc lire le premier drabble ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Miss you**

Ivan lisait paisiblement, au coin de sa grande cheminée. Il faisait très froid dehors, comme d'habitude. La Russie ne connaissait que deux saisons, l'été et l'hiver. Pas d'entre deux, pas de vrai répit. Il trouvait cela assez représentatif de son pays en lui-même. À croire que les humains s'adaptaient au climat qu'ils connaissaient…

Pour une fois, le représentant de la Russie était bien chez lui. Un bon feu, une atmosphère paisible, pas de soucis en perspective. Juste l'heure tardive, en soi. Dormir en Russie était pire que de dormir ailleurs. Les cauchemars le taraudaient sans cesse… impossible d'avoir son quota d'heures de sommeil. Dommage, vu que c'était ici qu'il dormait la plupart du temps…

Le Russe repoussait donc l'heure du coucher, le nez dans _Anna Karenina_ de Tolstoï.

Cependant, il commençait à piquer du nez. Bientôt, il devrait aller s'allonger dans son grand lit froid, dans le noir… Ivan frissonna.

Puis, on sonna à la porte.

Tout d'abord, le Russe ne réagit pas. Le bruit était totalement incongru à cette heure-ci, dans la campagne russe, par un temps pareil. Son gouvernement se serait contenté d'un simple appel.

Aussi, il mit cela sur le compte de son manque de sommeil.

Cependant, le bruit se réitéra et il fut bien obligé d'admettre que quelqu'un attendait derrière la porte.

Il alla ouvrir en soupirant.

Ses yeux s'étirèrent quand il vit Alfred, frigorifié et les cheveux plein de neige, derrière la porte.

-A-Alfred ? chuchota-t-il presque, stupéfié.

Voir son amant ici, en plein hiver russe, à deux heures du matin, avait quelque chose de surnaturel.

Il le fit tout de même entrer, les yeux toujours écarquillés. L'Américain lui offrit son éternel sourire-soleil.

- _Hello big guy ! Miss me ?_

Sans hésiter une seule seconde, le grand russe le saisit dans ses bras et le serra fort contre lui.

Alfred fut surpris d'un tel accueil, Ivan était plus modéré dans ses gestes habituellement. Il compris alors qu'il lui avait vraiment manqué et que la solitude lui pesait toujours autant.

Il passa doucement ses bras autour du slave et lui rendit son étreinte sans mot dire.

Son compagnon lui retira doucement son bonnet, son écharpe, ses gants, son lourd manteau et ses multiples couches de vêtements qui lui avaient permis de ne pas mourir de froid dans l'étendue glacée qu'était désormais la Russie. Alfred se retrouva en simple chandail rouge et en jean noir, soulevé dans les bras de son grand petit-ami. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement. Les lèvres d'Alfred avaient le goût de chocolat au lait, celles d'Ivan, de thé noir.

Alfred lui sourit tendrement en lui caressant la joue, plongeant son regard bleu céruléen dans les orbes améthystes de la nation Russe.

-Oui… oui tu m'as manqué, souffla finalement Ivan.


	2. Adrénaline

**Notes :** UA étudiants, rating K.

 **Blabla de début de chapitre :** Bonjour bonjour !

J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine ! Voici le nouveau drabble !

Aelig a proposé une idée qui me tente bien : si jamais vous souhaitez me proposer un thème, des mots à mettre dans le drabble, voire des UAs, n'hésitez pas !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Adrénaline**

Alfred marchait tranquillement dans les rues de Las Vegas. Il aimait beaucoup son pays, les États-Unis, bien qu'il admettait volontiers que bien des choses étaient à revoir.

Mais Alfred était comme son pays : jeune, aussi il ne s'en faisait pas trop pour l'avenir.

Lui-même n'était qu'un jeune homme de vingt ans, encore plongé dans ses études, et effectuant un petit boulot en parallèle pour avoir de quoi vivre et payer lesdites études.

Il venait de rendre visite à un vieil oncle dans la fameuse _Sin City_ , et désormais il se contentait de déambuler, sans réel but. Juste pour admirer la ville et ses lumières, de nuit.

Même tard, il y avait encore beaucoup de monde dans les rues et sur la route. Les villes des USA semblaient ne jamais dormir… New-York elle-même se nommait « La ville qui ne dort jamais ».

Alfred regarda la montre qu'il portait au poignet. Minuit et demi. Il se faisait tard. Rentrer semblait être une bonne idée… l'oncle chez qui il logeait n'aimait guère qu'il rentre à plus de minuit.

Tant pis, il râlerait un peu, ce n'était pas bien grave.

Le blond aux yeux céruléens commença à rebrousser chemin, lorsqu'un mouvement au coin de son œil le fit tourner la tête.

Un grand jeune homme, d'à peu près son âge, était en plein milieu de la route. Il courait visiblement après un gros chat brun au poil long. Alfred ne vit qu'une seconde son visage mais il portait une épaisse écharpe, ce qui était curieux pour le printemps doux qu'ils traversaient. Les cheveux étrangement argentés du garçon brillèrent à la lueur des phares.

Minute, des phares ?

Alfred n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir que son corps s'était déjà mis en mouvement.

Il s'élança de toutes ses forces sur la route et poussa violemment le garçon entre les épaules, chutant avec lui. Sur le trottoir. Ils étaient saufs, par il ne savait quel miracle.

L'inconscient se retourna, ses yeux violets étaient écarquillés et choqués.

Alfred, lui, passé le choc, sentit sa respiration lui manquer.

Le jeune homme était magnifique.

Il le détailla alors qu'ils se relevaient tous les deux. Il le dépassait largement et était particulièrement musclé, et tenait son chat dans ses bras.

-M-merci… dit-il avec un accent russe qu'Alfred trouva adorable. Merci beaucoup…

-Oh, c'est rien, ah ah, rigola Alfred, un peu gêné. Il ne faut pas courir comme ça en plein milieu d'une route, c'est dangereux !

Le garçon acquiesça, visiblement encore un peu sous le choc.

-Que pourrais-je faire pour vous remercier ?

-Déjà, me tutoyer, sourit largement l'Américain. Comment tu t'appelles ?

-Ivan.

-Bien… moi, c'est Alfred. Si tu tiens vraiment à me remercier… je ne serais pas contre aller boire un verre avec toi !


	3. Petit-déjeuner

**Blabla de début de chapitre :** Bonjour à tous ! Le début de votre semaine se passe bien ? Courage, ça va passer vite !

Me revoilà donc avec un nouveau drabble, tout fluff (si vous aussi vous aimez le fluff, tapez dans vos mains) ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture à vous ! :D

 **Notes :** UA étudiant de nouveau (vous pouvez y voir une suite du précédent si vous le souhaitez, ou pas, à votre guise!), rating K.

 **Réponses aux guests :**

Krane : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! :D Je suis contente que tu apprécies ce recueil, je trouve aussi que le RusAme manque cruellement sur le fandom francophone d'ailleurs !

La guimauve c'est la vie o/

Pour la suite de l'Autre Homme elle est en cours… j'avance lentement TwT Mais sûrement ! (Et puis la fin n'est plus très loin maintenant…)

Merci encore en tout cas ! *coeur*

MirryD : Eheh, de rien ! :3 J'adore écrire sur eux, je ne suis pas sûre de m'en lasser un jour, bien qu'en ce moment ma cadence a sacrément ralenti ! Merci pour ta review en tout cas !

Et pour ton idée, j'aime beaucoup, je la note ! :D Elle apparaîtra dans le recueil dès que je n'aurai plus de drabbles en réserve ! )

* * *

 **Petit-déjeuner**

Ivan émergea difficilement du sommeil. Il avait passé une semaine éprouvante, à devoir jongler entre son travail de veilleur de nuit et ses révisions pour ses examens à l'université. C'était enfin le week-end. Le début des vacances. Oh, et accessoirement la première fois qu'il avait son quota d'heures de sommeil depuis un bon moment.

Le slave se réveilla doucement, le bruit de la radio en fond dans la cuisine l'empêchant de se rendormir sans être agressif pour autant.

Puis, ses sens s'étant correctement mis en marche, il sentit une odeur chatouiller ses narines. Une odeur un peu étrange, à vrai dire. On aurait dit un mélange de quelque chose de sucré avec une odeur de brûlé…

Ivan fronça les sourcils et se leva, inquiet. Il enfila son t-shirt et son short de pyjama. Il avait ôté ces derniers pendant la nuit à cause de la chaleur. Puis, il se rendit dans la cuisine en bâillant.

Le spectacle qu'il y vit fit arquer ses sourcils argentés.

Alfred, son petit-ami avec lequel il vivait depuis quelque mois dans le centre-ville de New-York, était assis à la table de la cuisine, la tête dans ses bras croisés, visiblement atteint d'une grosse déprime.

Sur la plaque à gaz, il y avait une poêle dans laquelle plusieurs _oladi_ * complètement brûlés reposaient. Il y en avait plein d'autres dans une assiette à côté, la plupart n'avait pas un aspect particulièrement appétissant.

Sur le plan de travail en bois à côté, une saucisse était complètement massacrée au couteau.

Quant à la table, on pouvait y voir un pot de confiture de fraise et un bol de _kacha*_ qui étaient tous deux renversés.

Devant Alfred, une assiette toute blanche avec un thé noir qui, à l'odeur, avait bien trop infusé.

Ivan ne put s'empêcher de sourire tendrement en regardant le blond.

Alfred avait tenté de lui préparer un petit-déjeuner russe, et comme d'habitude lorsqu'il s'essayait à cuisiner, il avait provoqué quelques catastrophes.

Le grand russe posa doucement sa main sur la chevelure blonde de l'Américain, main vite rejointe par les lèvres du slave. Alfred releva légèrement sa tête, laissant apparaître ses yeux aussi bleus que le ciel, et Ivan put voir que son visage était tout rouge.

Le Russe redressa le pot de confiture, le bol, jeta les _oladi_ de la poêle avant d'attraper l'assiette contenant les autres et de la poser sur la table. Il saisit les morceaux de la saucisse pour les disposer dans l'assiette avec les fameux pancakes russes et saisit du fromage tranché dans le frigo pour l'ajouter. Enfin, il mit deux sucres dans le thé et tira une chaise pour s'installer, et commença à manger le petit déjeuner.

Au bout d'un moment, Alfred finit par redresser sa tête et le dévisager avec stupéfaction.

-Qu-qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il en clignant rapidement des yeux.

-De toute évidence, je mange, _solnyshko*_ , répondit le slave avec un petit sourire amusé.

Les joues d'Alfred se colorèrent alors de rouge et il resta silencieux quelques secondes.

-M-mais… c'est un désastre… souffla le blond.

Ivan but une gorgée de son thé avant de se lever et de se pencher pour déposer un baiser sur le front de son petit-ami.

-C'est sûr que ma grand-mère t'enverrait au goulag pour un tel affront, sourit Ivan, les yeux pétillants de malice. Mais pour moi, c'est le meilleur petit déjeuner qu'on ne m'ait jamais fait !

Alfred sentit ses joues le cuire brusquement, et il replongea vivement sa tête dans ses bras, affreusement gêné de son échec, et du fait qu'Ivan soit gentil au point de trouver cela bon malgré tout.

Lorsqu'il eut finit de manger et de débarrasser la table, Ivan enlaça Alfred et l'embrassa gentiment dans la nuque.

-Je t'aime, _solnyshko_ , lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille avec amour.

-M-moi aussi… lui répondit la voix étouffée et toute gênée de son Américain favori.

Ivan se promit alors de lui apprendre à préparer un petit-déjeuner russe. La maladresse d'Alfred ne le dérangeait pas, contrairement à l'impossibilité de voir son visage au réveil.

* * *

*Oladi : Ce sont des sorties de pancakes russes.

*Kacha : Plat russe de type bouillie à base de semoule de sarrasin mondé, de riz ou de blé cuits à l'eau, au lait ou au gras.

*Solnyshko : « Soleil »


	4. Cliché

**Blabla de début de chapitre :** Bonsoir bonsoir ! Voici le nouveau drabble de ce recueil ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, si c'est le cas n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis ! Je signale une nouvelle fois que si vous avez des petits défis ou des UAs dont vous souhaitez me faire part, n'hésitez pas ! o/

Bonne lecture à tous !

 **Notes :** UA monde normal, thème de la photographie, rating K.

* * *

 **Cliché**

Ivan aimait beaucoup Paris. Il savait que cela répondait à un stéréotype assez répondu sur les Russes, mais peu lui importait. Le jeune homme avait réussi à amasser suffisamment d'argent pour passer deux semaines de vacances à la fin de l'été à Paris. La ville lui paraissait aussi belle que dans ses rêves.

Certes il y avait les différences culturelles, mais Ivan n'avait jamais commis l'erreur d'idéaliser quoi que ce soit. Aimant la France, il avait eu plusieurs correspondants français, dont un qui était devenu son ami et qui l'avait logé le temps du séjour, Francis. Tous l'avaient mis en garde contre les défauts de la capitale.

Le slave avait donc pu profiter au maximum.

Pendant les deux semaines, il avait visité, visité, et visité encore. Ses pieds criaient grâce, mais lui n'en avait cure. Le plus important était l'appareil photo qui ne le quittait jamais, et qui immortalisait tous ces beaux monuments, ces endroits secrets, ces moments volés. Il aimait trouver l'angle parfait, mitrailler jusqu'à capturer la perfection, attendre des heures pour avoir la bonne luminosité… la photographie était tout un art, un art qu'il adorait par dessus tout. Son appareil n'était pas le meilleur du marché car il était loin d'être riche, sans être pauvre pour autant. Cependant, il compensait avec sa connaissance pointue de l'art en question, et avec sa patience.

Il trouvait _toujours_ le bon angle et le bon timing. N'importe quelle scène banale du quotidien pouvait être un bon modèle. Ce qu'il aimait par-dessus tout, c'était les paysages. La beauté naturelle, à l'état pur. Néanmoins, les monuments de la capitale française lui plaisaient énormément. Ils recelaient tellement d'histoires… et Paris avait ce symbolisme, ce romantisme. Ivan avait capturé quelques moments touchants, bien qu'évidemment, il demandait toujours après aux personnes concernées s'il pouvait ou non garder le cliché.

C'est ainsi que, en se baladant dans le Jardin des Tuileries, le grand Russe aux yeux violets, croisa quelqu'un qui fit s'emballer son cœur.

Le jeune homme était magnifique. Il riait aux éclats, ses yeux bleus comme l'océan pétillaient d'un bonheur non-contenu, ses cheveux blonds se confondaient avec la lueur du soleil qui se couchait.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, il avait dégainé son appareil et avait appuyé, presque sans viser, sur le bouton.

Le blond en question dut sentir quelque chose, car il s'arrêta de rire et dévisagea d'un air franchement curieux le slave, qui rougissait, à moitié caché derrière son appareil. Il se sentait un peu honteux, comme pris en flagrant délit de voyeurisme.

Son modèle s'avança alors vers lui à grands pas.

- _Hey dude_! s'exclama-t-il avec un accent indubitablement américain.

-J-je suis désolé, lâcha précipitamment Ivan. J-je ne voulais pas vous offenser, je…

-Oh, doucement ! sourit largement le jeune homme. Je ne viens pas pour crier ou quelque chose comme ça, ah ah ah ! C'est juste que… je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Pourquoi tu m'as pris en photo ? Je… peux voir ?

Ivan mit quelques temps à atterrir. Le garçon l'avait complètement captivé. Il lui faisait penser, plus que tout, aux tournesols qu'il adorait photographier. Ses cheveux dans le soleil, son sourire éclatant, son _aura_! Tout en lui le fascinait et faisait naître un sentiment étrange en lui.

-O-oh bien sûr ! réagit-il en lui tendant son appareil.

Ce n'est qu'en regardant le cliché avec son modèle qu'Ivan sentit son cœur rater un battement.

C'était le plus beau cliché qu'il ait jamais pris de toute sa vie.

Le jeune homme resta un instant silencieux, puis lui rendit l'appareil et lui tendit la main.

-Alfred ! sourit-il largement.

Ivan prit timidement sa main et la serra.

-M-moi c'est Ivan…

-Enchanté, Ivan ! Oh, et tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question !

Ivan se gratta la nuque, tout gêné.

-J-je suis photographe amateur e-et… je ne sais pas… t-tu es… désolé de dire ça comme ça mais… tu es tellement beau… q-que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de te photographier…

Des rougeurs apparurent de concert sur leurs joues, et les yeux violets d'Ivan croisèrent ceux, bleus, d'Alfred. Un court silence s'installa entre eux, silence pendant lequel ils prirent le temps de sentir ce qui était en train de naître en eux.

-Touriste ? demanda alors Alfred, soudainement.

-O-oui… je repars demain en Russie… répondit le slave.

Nouveau silence. Puis :

-Est-ce que ça te dirait de passer _tout_ le temps qui te reste à Paris avec moi ?

La demande était ponctué d'un sourire éclatant, non entaché par la proposition sous-jacente d'Alfred.

Ivan n'hésita pas, bien qu'il soit habituellement un grand timide.

Paris n'avait décidément pas usurpé sa réputation de cité de l'amour, pour que fleurisse en son sein, une romance entre un Américain solaire et un timide Russe aimant figer les instants éphémères de la vie.


	5. Survie

**Blabla de début de chapitre :** Bonsoir tout le monde ! J'espère que votre semaine débute bien !

Je vous propose un UA un peu spécial aujourd'hui, j'en ai eu l'idée en jouant à Fallout ! J'espère que vous apprécierez !

 **Notes :** UA post-apocalyptique tiré de l'univers de Fallout, rating T pour le thème mais le drabble en lui-même est soft.

 **Réponse aux guests :**

MirryD : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! J'espère que tu apprécieras la suite ! :D Ca fait plaisir, les lecteurs réguliers *coeur* D'autant plus que tu suis aussi L'Autre homme dans le miroir et ça me touche beaucoup !

* * *

 **Survie**

Ivan faisait les cent pas dans l'abri sous-terrain. Le monde s'était écroulé depuis belle lurette sous les assauts d'une guerre nucléaire. Le monde extérieur était soumis aux radiations, ainsi qu'aux animaux mutants et agressifs qui découlaient de ces dernières.

Cependant, il fallait bien trouver des provisions, des armes, des équipements pour survivre. Les abris sous-terrains protégeaient ceux qui les avaient rejoints, mais ce n'était pas suffisant.

Aussi, les civils les plus courageux et les plus aptes à se défendre et à manier des armes étaient vivement encouragés à se porter volontaire pour effectuer des missions à l'extérieur.

Alfred F. Jones étaient de ceux-ci, et cela faisait désormais deux jours qu'il était parti. Ivan s'inquiétait énormément pour son petit-ami.

Les relations amoureuses étaient difficiles à entretenir dans ce monde où chacun pouvait mourir à tout moment. Les accidents arrivaient, tout comme les attaques ou les pénuries. La vie était dure et cruelle.

Aussi, le Russe se rongeait les sangs. Peut-être que son beau et courageux américain avait succombé… non. Non, il ne voulait pas penser au pire.

La mort dans l'âme, il se concentra sur sa tâche, à savoir gérer l'armurerie. L'attente était la seule option.

Alors que les pires scénarios possibles défilaient dans son esprit, Ivan entendit distinctement le bruit caractéristique de l'ouverture de la porte de l'abri.

Le grand homme aux cheveux d'argent et aux yeux violets mourait d'envie de se ruer vers l'accueil, mais il se devait d'être fidèle à son poste. De toute façon, ceux qui rentraient d'expédition devaient passer par l'armurerie pour déposer la plupart de leurs armes.

Il entendit le vrombissement de l'ascenseur dans le couloir, puis des bruits de pas. Ivan se força à regarder son rapport et rien d'autre, la peur lui nouant le ventre.

La porte de l'armurerie s'ouvrit, et l'on déposa un fusil sniper devant lui.

Timidement, il releva les yeux. Pour en croiser deux autres, d'un bleu profond.

Ce fut comme si le poids du monde entier s'ôtait de ses épaules en voyant le sourire d'Alfred.

Ce dernier n'attendit pas d'autres réactions pour le saisir par le col et plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Il sentait la sueur, la crasse, le sang, la poussière et la boue, mais qu'importe.

Ils étaient toujours là, ensemble, dans ce monde qui s'écroulait chaque jour un peu plus.


	6. Glace à la pastèque

**Blabla de début de chapitre :** Je m'étais dit que je posterai tous les vendredis et les lundis tant que j'aurai des drabbles d'avance, mais forcément, j'ai fini par oublier. Désolée pour le retard ! Je posterai le dernier drabble que j'ai d'avance mercredi, du coup. C'est un bon jour le mercredi.

J'espère que ce drabble vous plaira, bien qu'il aurait été plus compréhensible cet été durant la canicule (je l'avais écrit à ce moment-là me semble-t-il), mais bon, je ne peux ni reculer, ni avancer le temps. :p

Bonne lecture à tous !

 **Notes :** UA monde normal, thème estival, rating K.

 **Réponses aux guests :**

MirryD : Effectivement, le drabble d'aujourd'hui est bien moins triste ! :3 Je n'exclus pas d'écrire d'autres drabbles qui le seront moins parce que j'aime beaucoup le hurt/comfort, cela dit ! :3

Et je te remercie quand même parce que c'est très gentil, et puis tu commentes régulièrement, ça me fait vachement plaisir ! TwT

* * *

 **Glace à la pastèque**

Ils étaient tous deux là, devant le stand de crèmes glacées. C'était une chaude journée d'été. Une de celles où l'on s'arracherait volontiers la peau pour avoir moins chaud. Conséquence : la plupart des Californiens étaient dans l'eau, à se baigner. Les plages étaient bondées, on cherchait une place où l'on pouvait.

Les vendeurs de nourriture en tout genre, et surtout de glaces, en avaient donc profité pour sortir leurs stands. Pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour gagner quelques dollars, après tout ?

Comme prévu, il y avait la queue devant la plupart des stands, et beaucoup de parfums n'étaient plus disponibles.

Alfred Jones avait donc décidé de s'orienter vers des glaces sorties de supermarché que certains vendeurs mettaient en avant. Elles étaient moins demandées que les cornets ou les multiples parfums, mais une glace était une glace.

De plus, l'image d'une glace à la pastèque avait attiré son œil. Il adorait les glaces à la pastèque. D'ailleurs, il adorait la pastèque tout court. Et ces glaces en avaient la forme, le goût… c'était parfait. Son estomac en réclamait déjà.

Seulement, un autre garçon était arrivé en même temps que lui. Grand, très musclé, la peau pâle, les yeux violets, le maillot de bain noir qui moulait parfaitement ses cuisses… et tout le reste.

Alfred en aurait salivé si celui-ci n'avait pas demandé la dernière glace à la pastèque.

Il avait donc répliqué avec une voix forte que ladite glace était pour lui et rien que pour lui, qu'il l'avait vue en premier, et, bref, il s'excita tout seul en criant presque pendant dix bonnes minutes.

Le garçon qui avait un accent russe plutôt prononcé, et loin d'être désagréable à entendre, lui fit un sourire amusé.

-Pas besoin de t'énerver, _da_? On peut partager, non ?

Alfred se stoppa net dans ses protestations, et ses joues se colorèrent vivement d'un beau rouge… pastèque.

Que faire ? Dire non et continuer son esclandre ?

Ou bien partager une glace à la _pastèque_ avec le magnifique slave qui lui donnait encore plus chaud que le soleil brûlant ?

A les voir s'embrasser passionnément à la fin de la journée, on pouvait aisément deviner quel choix avait été le sien.


	7. Liberté

**Blabla de début de chapitre :** Bon, je suis plus ou moins en retard puisqu'à l'heure où j'écris ces notes, il est presque minuit, donc presque jeudi, donc vous avez le droit de me lancer des cailloux si vous voulez. Voilà. Désolée. Bonne lecture quand même. TwT  
Oh et au passage, c'est le dernier de mes drabbles en réserve ! N'hésitez pas à me soumettre vos idées ! La publication sera donc moins régulière dorénavant mais j'essayerai de le mettre à jour assez régulièrement !

 **Notes :** Univers canon, drabble bien plus court que les derniers, rating K+.

* * *

 **Liberté**

Ivan soupira en traînant sa valise derrière lui. Dieu qu'il détestait son statut de nation, parfois… son boss était horrible. Il ne lui laissait jamais le choix des décisions, le menaçait…

Le Russe ne se sentait pas libre. Ironique vu qu'il foulait dès à présent le pays de la liberté.

Masquant la lueur douloureuse mais tristement habituelle de son regard, il leva le nez pour voir où se trouvait l'ambassadeur censé l'accueillir.

Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il croisa les yeux bleu océan qu'il connaissait par cœur.

Alfred se jeta sur lui sans rien dire.

Ivan lui rendit son étreinte en lui caressant les cheveux. Puis ils s'écartèrent. S'embrasser là aurait causé des réactions gênantes, aussi ils se contentèrent d'échanger un regard plein d'amour.

-Pas de réunion aujourd'hui, déclara Alfred. Je l'ai annulée. Après-midi film et pop-corn dans mon salon obligatoire !

Ivan ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Alfred avait su bien entendu. Il savait toujours tout. Il sentit son ventre devenir tout chaud et eut envie de l'embrasser à en perdre son souffle.

-D'accord… merci mon tournesol…

-Mais de rien, sunshine, sourit l'Américain en retour.

S'il était avec lui, tout ne pourrait aller que pour le mieux.


	8. Absence

**Blabla de début de chapitre :** Hey tout le monde ! Je reprends enfin du service ! Je ne promets pas une publication régulière, mais je retrouve chaque jour un peu plus l'envie d'écrire sur autre chose que la fiction qui m'obsède en ce moment. Ne vous attendez pas à une publication courante, mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour écrire quelques drabbles régulièrement !

Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à me soumettre vos idées, Aelig m'en a donné pas mal et j'en ai une ou deux en réserves, mais ça finit toujours par s'épuiser, ahahah. :p

Ce drabble-ci est une idée proposée par MirryD ! :D

Bonne lecture à tous !

 **Notes :** Univers canon, thème proposé par MirryD (Alfred et Ivan qui se croisent par hasard sans s'être vus pendant des années), rating K+.

* * *

 **Absence**

Depuis la fin de la Guerre Froide, Ivan avait évité le reste du monde, pour se remettre doucement de ses blessures. Les blessures qu'avaient causé le régime en place, bien entendu, ainsi que la blessure causée lorsque toutes les nations de l'URSS avaient brusquement quitté l'union. Perdre des territoires rattachés était toujours douloureux physiquement, mais aussi moralement, puisqu'il s'était retrouvé seul.

Il y avait aussi la blessure causée par ce qu'il avait du faire, et qui il avait du être pendant cette période. En bref, se guérir chez lui, tranquillement, pour éviter les nations qu'il avait blessé durant toute cette période, lui avait apparu comme étant la meilleure solution. Ses sœurs s'étaient occupées pendant tout ce temps de tout ce qu'il devait dire en réunion.

Mais à présent, il était prêt à revoir tout le monde, à assumer de nouveau son rôle de nation, et d'affronter les regards s'il le fallait.

D'autant plus qu'il y avait un pays, en particulier, qui lui avait terriblement manqué, durant tout ce temps… il mourrait d'envie de le revoir…

En attendant, il errait dans les rues d'Ottawa, au Canada, là où se déroulait la réunion mondiale. Un autre pays du Nord, comme lui… Matthew était l'une des rares nations qu'il appréciait. Ce dernier avait toujours eu un comportement gentil envers lui, même pendant la Guerre Froide. Enfin, à ce moment-ci, « gentil » n'était pas exactement le mot… disons qu'il l'avait traité avec respect, politesse, sans crainte, et ils avaient pu discuter d'autre chose que du climat politique ambiant.

C'est en déambulant dans la rue qu'il aperçut une curieuse mèche blonde. Son cœur manqua un battement.

Non, ça ne pouvait être…

Alfred. Ces yeux bleus, cet air constamment surexcité, ce sourire de gamin… c'était Alfred.

Partagé entre l'envie d'aller le voir et la peur qu'il ne représente plus rien aux yeux de la jeune surpuissance, il ne bougea pas, se contentant de garder ses yeux violets écarquillés. Il le fixa comme s'il était la seule personne sur Terre, la seule qu'il avait envie de réellement voir, en réalité.

Alfred finit par le repérer. Il se figea quelques instants, totalement surpris de croiser son vieil ennemi, après quelques années, dans une rue.

Puis, une fois la surprise première passée, il se précipita vers le Russe, un grand sourire étirant ses lèvres.

- _Heyyyyyy ! Big guy !_ s'exclama-t-il d'un air ravi et heureux.

Ivan ne s'attendait pas à cela. Bien entendu, il savait que lui et Alfred n'avait plus de raisons de faire comme s'ils se haïssaient, bien que l'envie de le taquiner restait présente. Mais qu'il se jette presque sur lui comme ça, avec un air si heureux ? Il avait du mal à le concevoir.

- _Miss you so much_ ! Le monde était tellement ennuyeux sans toi ! continua Alfred. Personne voulait que je vienne te voir, c'est pas juste, moi je t'aurais tenu compagnie ! Comment tu vas ? Tu viens à la réunion ? Tu t'installeras à côté de moi ? C'est trop trop trop cool de te voir ici !

Il gesticulait, sa voix atteignant des décibels plutôt aigus. Reprenant contenance, Ivan sourit. Cela faisait un petit moment, certes, mais que signifiait le temps pour une nation ? Il posa sa grande main sur la tignasse blonde de l'Américain et la frotta.

-Tu m'as aussi manqué, idiot Américain ~ sourit-il largement.

Alfred éclata de rire en gardant ses yeux bleus brillants sur lui. Les deux nations ne purent s'empêcher de s'entre-dévorer du regard. Comme auparavant. Mais ici, pas de tension, pas de guerre, pas de faux-semblants, pas de domination malsaine. Pas de Russie et d'Amérique.

Juste Alfred et Ivan qui étaient heureux de revoir l'autre tant attendu. L'autre qui était devenu si complémentaire, si essentiel. L'autre qui était devenu un repère, une personne qui connaissait l'un mieux que personne, au fond. Ils ne parlaient pas, mais leurs yeux exprimaient tout ce qu'ils comptaient finir par se dire, qu'ils avaient envie de dire depuis trop longtemps.


	9. Dégel

**Blabla de début de chapitre :** Hey everybody ! Me revoilà pour un nouveau drabble ! Normalement il devait être sur un autre thème que j'ai en post-it, mais finalement j'ai eu une autre idée sortie de nulle part ! C'était un drabble écrit pour quelqu'un mais du coup, tant qu'à faire, je me suis dit que j'allais le poster là ! :3

Bonne lecture donc ! J'espère que ça vous plaira !

 **Notes :** Univers canon, thème de la première rencontre, quelque part pendant le XVIIe siècle, rating K.

* * *

 **Dégel**

Ivan se sentait seul, au milieu de toutes ces nations. Il ne se sentait pas vraiment faire partie de tout ce monde... et puis il n'était encore qu'un adolescent, à leurs yeux, et physiquement.

Événement inhabituel, Arthur était là. Habituellement, l'Anglais parcourait les mers, en sa qualité de pirate, et il avait presque complètement coupé les liens avec son pays et sa royauté. La seule chose qui subsistait était le fait que les pays qu'il colonisait étaient rattachés au Royaume-Uni.

En parlant de colonies… il avait emmené l'une d'entre elles. Treize colonies, ou Alfred F. Jones. Ivan lui-même possédait une colonie en Amérique, l'Alaska, mais c'était à côté du territoire du petit Canada.

Étrangement, il avait du mal à détacher son regard de ce petit si intriguant. Il détonait dans cette pré-réunion, ou tout le monde parlait ou se disputait. Il ne disait rien mais courait un peu partout pour observer tout le monde, surveillé tout de même par son tuteur.

Cependant, l'attention de ce dernier se relâcha lorsque son rival de toujours, Francis, arriva. Ils se coursaient en mer depuis un bon moment déjà, bien qu'ils faisaient une trêve à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient pour s'occuper des deux enfants dont ils avaient la charge.

Le pirate se trouva donc alpagué par le Français, et Alfred en profita pour s'éloigner un peu plus dans la large salle.

Ivan le suivit de ses yeux violets. Cet enfant était si lumineux, si énergique… c'était amusant à voir, il fallait l'avouer.

Le petit releva les yeux vers lui. Des yeux d'un bleu azur profond, et Ivan ne détourna pas le regard. Puis, Alfred vint trottiner jusqu'à la chaise où Ivan était assis, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Bonjour ! Je peux monter sur tes genoux ? demanda-t-il joyeusement.

La nation russe en resta tout d'abord sans voix. C'était bien la première fois de sa vie qu'il était confronté à une situation face à laquelle il ne savait pas comment réagir. Bien entendu qu'il voulait dire non. Mais il y avait un je-ne-sais-quoi dans ces yeux bleus qui l'empêchait de le dire.

-S'il te plaît ? Tu es grand ! Je suis sûr que si tu me portes je pourrai atteindre les étoiles !

Ivan soupira. Était-il censé refuser quelque chose à un tel gamin ?

-Si ça peut te faire plaisir…

Alfred, tout joyeux, tendit les bras vers lui. Ivan se sentit fondre sans le vouloir mais l'attrapa sous les bras pour le poser sur ses genoux. L'enfant se tourna alors vers lui pour le dévisager, les yeux brillants.

-T'es beau ! Tes yeux sont violets, un peu comme ceux de mon frère ! Mais pas pareil quand même !

Il fit une petite moue.

-Tu lui dis pas, hein… mais je trouve que les tiens sont encore plus beaux !

Ivan rougit un peu. C'était bien la première fois qu'on lui faisait ce genre de compliments, même si ce n'était qu'un enfant…

Il l'appréciait, finalement. Ce petit lui réchauffait son cœur gelé. Il lui manifestait de la gentillesse, et ça, c'était bien rare…

Les petites mains de l'enfant se mirent à toucher son écharpe.

-Elle est toute douce ! Je peux avoir la même, dis ?

À ce moment-là, la voix d'Arthur retentit dans la salle.

-Alfred ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?!

Ivan releva la tête et croisa les yeux verts furieux du pirate. Ce dernier s'avançait à grand pas vers eux, et le Russe sentit qu'il allait bien plus se faire crier dessus que l'enfant. Ce dernier se tourna une dernière fois vers lui.

-Comment tu t'appelles ?

-Ivan, sourit doucement la grande nation. Je m'appelle Ivan.

-Enchanté ! Un jour je serai le pays le plus fort du monde et tu seras mon allié !

Sur ce, il sauta de ses genoux, lui refit un grand sourire puis un signe de la main avant de trottiner vers son père anglais.

Le Russe ne lui avait dit que trois phrases alors il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cet enfant semblait l'apprécier…

Mais il espéra de tout cœur qu'il continuerait ainsi lorsqu'il aurait grandi.

Après tout, qui savait ce que l'avenir leur réservait…

Tout au fond de lui, il sentait que ce petit rayon de soleil jouerait un rôle important dans sa vie. Un rôle qui ne s'arrêterait pas qu'à des relations, bonnes ou mauvaises, entre deux nations…


	10. Pizza

**Blabla de début de chapitre :** Bonsoir ! Ça fait un moment que j'avais pas posté de drabbles et ça aurait pu encore continuer si j'avais pas eu cette idée stupide à minuit, un jour de week-end complètement random. Désolée de poster ce truc après tant de temps de silence ! :p

Faut dire que je suis une grosse feignasse en ce moment ! Espérons que ça finisse par s'arranger !

Bonne lecture !

 **Notes :** UA monde normal, époque actuelle, rating K, gros n'importe quoi.

* * *

 **Pizza**

Alfred l'attendait avec impatience, comme chaque jeudi soir. C'était devenu un petit rituel dans sa vie quotidienne. Il ne pouvait plus s'en passer et attendait ce moment avec impatience chaque semaine. Il adorait cela. Il en trépignait d'impatience, même.

L'heure approchait. Le jeune homme américain faisait les cent pas dans son salon, juste en face du petit couloir menant à l'entrée de son appartement.

Il se rappela qu'il habitait au sixième étage et que l'ascenseur était en panne. Le temps allait s'étirer encore un peu le temps qu' _il_ arrive enfin…

Son cœur cognait de façon désordonnée dans sa poitrine. Il avait mis du temps à comprendre ce sentiment… heureusement, son frère jumeau l'y avait aidé. Alfred n'avait pas compris pourquoi il avait autant soupiré lorsqu'il lui en avait parlé, mais bon, qu'importe !

Il était un _hero_! Et les _heroes_ n'étaient pas souvent bien compris des gens !

Alfred laissa échapper un bruit de frustration et se mit à sautiller sur place et à se plaindre à voix haute qu'il n'arrivait pas assez vite.

Que faisait-il, bon sang ?! Il attendait, lui ! Il attendait depuis _au moins_ une heure ! Une heure toute entière !

Finalement, il entendit le bruit caractéristique par la fenêtre légèrement entrouverte, et s'y précipita, manquant au passage de faire une chute fatale dans son élan.

Le scooter familier était garé en bas de son immeuble.

 _Yes ! Finally !_

Alfred se mit au sautiller encore plus dans tout l'appartement, ses yeux bleus brillants d'impatience et d'allégresse.

Le temps que celui qu'il attendait mis à monter les six étages lui parut être une éternité, et il s'étala sur son canapé en agitant vivement bras et jambes en répétant « Allez allez allez alleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeez ! » frénétiquement.

Finalement, son attente fut récompensée, et la porte s'ouvrit. Son cœur s'arrêta un instant avant de s'accélérer brusquement. Il se rua sur la porte et essaya de ne pas l'ouvrir à la volée.

Il adressa son habituel large sourire à son visiteur.

- _'eveniiiiiing !_ le salua-t-il chaleureusement.

-Bonjour, lui répondit la douce voix du grand russe livreur de pizzas.

Alfred sentit des papillons dans son ventre, qu'il associa bien sûr à la bonne odeur des pizzas bacon/chorizo/oignon qu'il avait commandées.

Quoi d'autre que les pizzas auraient pu causer autant de réactions étranges dans son corps, après tout ?

Sa tête lui tourna au moment où Ivan, son livreur habituel, lui remit son repas du soir, et Alfred se dit qu'il devait vraiment être affamé pour que cela arrive.

Il fut même triste qu'il reparte ! Après tout, il aurait au moins pu rester partager une pizza avec lui… non ?


End file.
